H-ON!
by neuroi
Summary: The story of OnNaGumi (Only Girlz) in their High School life. No, the H is not for "Hentai."
1. FOREWORD

Before this story starts, I would like to point out a continuity error that I intend to exploit in order to extend the length of my story! Now, K-ON! College states three things about OnNaGumi's High School days.

1. Sachi and Ayame met Akira in the Light Music Club in year 2 at the latest.

2. Sachi has only been playing bass for two years.

This would mean that Sachi had been in the Light Music Club for three years, but had only been playing for two, and considering that some musical effort must go into being a member of the Light Music Club, this creates a continuity error. Therefore, I am going to disregard Sachi's statement that she has been playing for two years at the time of K-ON! College.

Thank you for considering my story! Chapter 1 will be up shortly!


	2. Replace Me!

"I still can't believe that Sakura graduated..." Ayame croaked.  
Sachi nodded. "We'll just have to find a new frontman. It won't be so bad."  
The redhead lugged her bass up the stairs, wondering what kinds of freshmen would be joining the Light Music Club. She tried to picture someone, the image forming in  
her mind of a spunky blonde with- wait, that was Ayame. She dispersed her thoughts as she reached for the door, peeking through to see the new recruits.

Three girls and a boy stood huddled together in the front of the room, their ties signifying their ranks as freshmen. Sachi and Ayame, both sophomores, approached the  
group. They seemed to be the only freshmen in the room. One of the freshmen would have to join up with them, or else the band would meet its demise. But as they  
started to chat, the freshmen condemned the two musicians.  
"We're all forming a band together!"

The two girls looked defeated, retreating to the back of the clubroom to drown their grief in tears. There were two options; join separate bands, or quit the Light  
Music Club. Just then, a miracle occured. The door swung open. Light from the hall illuminated the figure of a girl, and in she walked; Akira Wada. She never spoke,  
never smiled, and certainly never let anyone see her play. A spark of determination flashed in Ayame's eyes as Akira took her seat at a desk. The shy girl seemed to  
sense that she was being sized up. She drooped her head down, hunching her shoulders as if they would protect her. Ayame started casually for her prey, Sachi following  
close behind. The short blonde took a seat at the desk in front of Wada, turning around in the seat to face her.  
"Wada, let's talk business. You're not in a band, are you? How would you like to join ours?"  
"Okay."  
Ayame turned to Sachi, "That was easier than expected."  
"Why wouldn't I join you?" Akira asked. Now that she had started talking, she didn't seem so withdrawn. She was almost friendly, aside from her murmuring tone.  
"I just thought you might be afraid. I mean, nobody has actually seen you play... Can you play?"  
"Of course I can play! Why would I join the Light Music Club if I couldn't play an instrument?"  
"Well, if you're not going to play here, why did you join the club?"  
"Ah!" Wada's lips puckered, as if someone had shut them with a drawstring. Then she answered, even more quietly than her normal voice, "Um... I thought Maeda from the  
Light Music Club was really, really cool..."  
"So you decided to join for a boy?" Ayame had gotten out of her seat to stand beside Sachi, giving her a mischievous look.  
"Yes? Is there something wrong?"  
"No, not at all." Sachi soothed, "I think it's quite admirable to devote yourself to someone that way."  
Akira looked at the floor, nodding. She looked as if she was thinking, and when she was finished she looked back up at them. "You remember the band popularity poll?"  
"Of course. We came in last when we were freshmen." Sachi answered.  
"If I remember right, Wada didn't come out of it very happy either."  
"Well..." Wada mumbled, "I want to come in first next time!"  
"What's the big idea?"  
"If we can do that, I'll ask him out!"  
Sachi smiled at Ayame, who smiled in turn. Ayame reached out her hand. "It's a deal!"  
Akira looked the blonde up and down as if she were staring at an alien, but then she grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake.

[H-ON!]

As Sachi left the school, she heard the patter of feet on the sidewalk, and a voice calling out to her. When she turned, she found Ayame chasing after her, Wada in  
tow.  
"Wada is coming to my house so that I can hear her sound. You're coming too, right?"

Sachi called her family as they walked, alerting them that she would be staying out. When the girls reached the house, Ayame and Sachi rushed upstairs. Akira followed  
close behind, fearful of being scrutinized by the Yoshida family. Sachi and Ayame sat down on the bed, and Akira wordlessly started to remove her guitar from its bag.  
She plugged it into the mini-amplifier she had brought from the clubroom. She slung the guitar's strap over her shoulder. She stood in front of her peers, eyes round  
as saucers. She looked from her guitar to Sachi, from Sachi to Ayame, and back to her guitar.  
"We can do this, Rosalie." she whispered.  
"What was that?" Sachi smiled warmly.  
"I-I was just thinking! I haven't written a song yet. I'll just have to play a cover..."  
"That's okay!" The girls looked on with approval.  
What am I worried about? Akira thought. She started to strum her guitar tentatively, but as she lost focus on the others, she started to let herself sink into the  
music.

So...  
So you think you can tell? Heaven from Hell? Blue skies from pain?  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

Akira looked up from her guitar, anxiously awaiting the responses of the girls. Their expressions were unreadable, until Sachi lifted her hands and began to clap  
softly, as if she might hurt her hands. Ayame grinned as she joined in.  
"Your guitar is way better than I expected." Ayame said. "Why don't you let people hear you play?"  
"I didn't think I was very good... Maybe I should play something else? That was probably a fluke..."  
"Nonsense. You're good enough to play with us, at the very least." Sachi said. "You're probably beyond us."  
"That's not true at all. You're both strong musicians. I've heard you play with Takahashi. No offense to her, but... she really couldn't sing."  
"You can, though. That's a relief. I thought I might have to be vocalist..." Sachi sighed.  
"Yes, Wada is great. Let's have some fun already!" Ayame chirped, hopping to her feet, "In order to know Wada's true nature, we must put her to the ultimate test."  
"Th-the ultimate test?" Akira looked fearful.  
"Masaru Racer!" She flipped on the television. "Have you played?"


End file.
